My Last Goodbye
by xXFallenxBeautyxX
Summary: Sakura finds out that she has an unknown virus, which shortens her life span to 3 months. As she prepares herself for death, she is slowly telling everybody her situation and the low chances of survival. It's been hard to tell everybody goodbye for the last time, but when she finally meets the one who she truly loves, it becomes even harder.


A/N: Hey! FallenXBeauty here, with a new story! I seriously couldn't get this idea out of my head and had to write it out. The full summary is down below; please enjoy the prologue for my first chapter fanfic!

Summary: Sakura finds out that she has an unknown virus, which shortens her life span to 3 months. As she prepares herself for death, she is slowly telling everybody her situation and the low chances of survival. It's been hard to tell everybody goodbye for the last time, but when she finally meets the one who she truly loves, it becomes even harder.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

I walked out of the doctor's office with shock and utter despair. Rain started to pour down on the busy streets; kids of all ages gathered and played in the puddles.

'I'll probably never get to do that again.'

I let the rain soak through my clothes and entangle in my hair as I continue to pass the town, purposely taking the long route. Looking to my side I see the Broadway stadium, fighting all intentions to not head back to school and watch the play that was currently occurring.

'That could've been the last time I will ever see a play, or perform in one.'

I shake my head as I reach Konoha High School. Education was still important even though I won't ever use it again.

Why am I speaking like this you may ask? The answer is simple. Let me enlighten you about my lovely morning.

**Recap:**

"Ms. Haruno?" The doctor called out as he opened the door.

My eyes flickered to where the doctor stood, shocked at how quickly he arrived.

"The results of your tests have come in."

I crossed my fingers tightly and smiled softly to myself. I was expecting the best news, since of course this is the best doctor's office in the fire country.

"We were unable to detect the virus,"

My face fell as I responded, "What?"

The doctor's face turned solemn "We've never seen anything like this before. This disease travels through your body, destroying red blood cells as it goes." "When it reaches your heart, it's the end,"

Tears gathered in my eyes, "So… I'm going to die?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Haruno," The doctor said sympathetically.

"How..?" I questioned.

"Well," He began. "This seems to have been passed down from generation to generation of your family, we took the blood samples from your mother and her parents before her, it seems to have been in their blood. It's very likely that was the cause of their deaths."

I cringed at the sign of my dead mother.

"How long do I have left?" I asked while standing up from my seat.

The doctor sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "Approximately three months, could be more could be les-"

That was all I needed to hear, I stormed out of the room without even batting an eyelash at the attractive red-headed doctor calling out to me.

**Recap: End**

I kept running without direction. I bumped into innocent pedestrians, almost got run over a couple of times- but I didn't care. I was going to die in a couple of months; it wouldn't make a difference if I passed a little earlier. All of my expectations, my goals dreams, ambitions- where they all really for nothing? What's the point of dreaming when the next day you'll end up in a suffocating sea of darkness?

I stopped running to catch my breath. Suddenly, I started sobbing. Tears mixed in with the rain leaving all traces of sadness behind.

'I'm dying,' I thought. 'I'm dying without even given the chance to live'

I somehow arrived back at my house, and collapsed on my bed. I slept a dreamless night, considering all dreams I had left were crushed.

They say that the wounds you gain from falling will fade, once you learn how to fly.

Too bad I won't have the chance to.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I will only continue this if I get enough reviews telling me to. And no, I'm not a review whore xD I just want encouragement because I'm still a beginner at this and need to know whether I need to improve more before posting something. The pairing is still undecided, you can vote for the pairing in a review or a poll that I just put up. Oh and of course you can do both if you like, I'm combining both of the results together :P. Here are the nominees :)

Deidara

Sasuke

Madara

Suigetsu

Juugo

Naruto

Kiba

Sasori

Pein

Hidan

Gaara

I would wait until most of the nominees are mentioned in the story to vote. Each of them will have different personalities and maybe the one you vote for will end up being a total asshole! Some I might not even mention in later chapters so I will be eliminating them as we go along. For Ex. I never mention Pein in the story. Obviously I would take him out since he's not really mentioned. (Not saying I won't put him in).

Please Review!

-FallenXBeauty

**6/29/12- Fixed some minor errors. **


End file.
